On Thin Ice
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: There is nothing more soothing than the sound of frozen waves and warm tea. Or, it would be, if not for two bumbling old men.


I don't know what spawned this. It just kind of happened. These are mostly drabble pieces.

_On Thin Ice_

**Prelude**

_Gran-Gran,_

_Yes, I'm safe. Sokka is too. We are working to rebuild the Fire Nation capital with the help of General Iroh and his nephew, who has not decided to become the Fire Lord because he is a backstabbing bastard._

_I'm sorry about that. Zuko's just getting on my nerves quite a bit._

_Last time I checked, Master Pakku was supposed to be helping the Southern Tribe. Is all well there? Have we heard news of the when the men will be returning? I am ready to go home, but Aang needs my help._

_Oh no. Ever since the Fire Nation was defeated, Sokka's been out "exploring the landscape" as he says. It's the third time we've had to bail him out of the trouble, and it's only been a week. Toph does not believe he'll last the month without getting banished. Zuko and I are taking bets._

_(He is still a backstabbing bastard, but when he tries he can be quite amusing.)_

_Iroh has been stated to take position as Fire Lord. Apparently Zuko had been banished, and most of the Fire Nation is taking it as a sign he is not the proper heir. Only, his father was second born, and Iroh was first born, and Iroh doesn't want to rule, but we're forcing him._

_It's all very confusing. I miss home._

_Sokka is challenging two Fire Nation soldiers to a duel. I will write at another time._

_Love,_

_Katara_

_---_

_Granddaughter,_

_I am glad to hear you are doing well. Pakku is being… less than helpful. But the rest of the Northern Tribe has already rebuilt our home, and we are thriving._

_Sokka best stay out of trouble. I still remember him challenging penguins to fight. I don't believe he'll ever grow out of that._

_How much longer will you be forced to stay? I miss my grandchildren._

_There is nothing to report around here. A few of the children have grown up, actually. You may not recognize them._

_The messenger hawk you sent is currently eating my dinner. I'll send this quickly and hope for a more docile animal next time._

_---_

_Gran-Gran,_

_Sorry. Iroh assured me it was the quickest way, but the birds had a nasty bite. I will search for something else._

_Sokka is currently in the infirmary. Toph has allotted ten minutes each day to giggle at his bedside. I would join her, but I am currently distracted._

_Aang is forced into boring delegations each day. I am forced to sit on the side lines with Zuko. He makes me laugh at inappropriate times, but I got him back later when I caught the eel and placed it in his tea. He screams like a little girl, if you would like to know._

_He is also currently reading over my shoulder and protesting._

_Iroh tried to escape today. I'm not sure how, but Zuko forced him to stay in his room with three guards in case he tried anything._

_Sokka says he wants to go home. Something about firebenders being nasty drunks. I'll ask Toph to keep an eye out for him._

_I'm sorry. We've got a meeting with King Bumi. I'm hoping he'll spice things up a bit._

_Love,_

_Katara_

_---_

_Katara,_

_If Pakku does not leave within the time it takes you to reply, I will ship him to the Fire Nation myself and let them deal with him._

_This Iroh does not sound like he wants to lead the Fire Nation. Perhaps you should let the young Zuko instead._

_Come home soon. Or send Sokka. I cannot stand this man._

_---_

_Gran-Gran,_

_I should warn you before the ship arrives._

_We were going to send provisions to the Southern Tribe, and Sokka was to go with them. But no. He went out drinking instead._

_(I swear he has a problem. I am going to kill him. With pointy daggers. Ice daggers.)_

_What's worse is Iroh took him drinking. Which is much, much worse, because this morning, we noticed Sokka was still in bed, the ship had left, and Iroh was nowhere to be seen._

_The ship is headed your way. I only hope this reaches you before he does._

_Fearful,_

_Katara_

_---_

_Katara,_

_The man is seated with me currently. He has an entire cargo of tea, and I find him pleasant. Your worrying is for naught. He has even made Pakku back away. He is staying with the old man, and I fear for either's safety._

_Tell your brother if he keeps this up I will come and slap him myself._

_Oh, I should tell you of our progress. We have actual villages now. Your supplies are helping greatly, and yes, I appreciate the tomes you lifted from the library. It is amazing what the Fire Nation decides to find valuable and what they destroy._

_---_

_Gran-Gran,_

_Zuko is very angry. He is now forced to act as Fire Lord until we can force Iroh home. I do not see this happening. I fear for his sanity._

_I am glad to hear we are well on our way to what we once were. I am no longer being asked to sit through meetings, though. Since Zuko is forced to participate, he wakes me up before light and yells at me until I am ready to go_

_Aang fell asleep in the last meeting, and he is now resting in the infirmary as well. Sokka is sitting with me now, and Toph does not follow the "no talking" rule in place. I doubt they can do anything about it. She is Toph._

_I am very sleepy, Gran-Gran. I may follow Iroh's example._

_The scrolls and tomes were of Sokka's doing. He takes pride in stealing from libraries._

_Suki is currently in the capital. She and Sokka are "involved" as she puts it. She is the representative of the Kyoshi Islands. King Bumi is still here. He and Aang let loose cockerels in the halls last week. They had numbers around their necks as well: Chicken 1, 2, and 4 were found. Zuko is wary to find number three._

_Each time it seems as though things are quieting down, and I am forced to stay. Sokka cannot leave because Suki is here, and she takes things personally. She and Toph are constantly bickering._

_Something just exploded. It's hard to tell who's doing that these days._

_Love,_

_Katara._

_---_

Kanna glanced at the two men who were seated before her. Katara's letter had been folded and set down, placed right where Iroh could read it, if he were curious. She could see him eying it while politely sipping his tea. Pakku was glaring at the firebender over his.

Kanna sighed. This would be a long stay.

**Notes:**

The chicken thing is kind of a joke. My friend and I decided to set loose two chickens in the school, labeling them "Chicken One" and "Chicken Three" and watching them search for "Chicken Two."

This is mostly going to be centered around Iroh, Kanna, and Pakku. Doesn't mean I won't add in my own favorite pairings in the meantime.

I should be working on physics. Too bad I'm not.


End file.
